Pawns In A Game Of Chess
by Padsey
Summary: Have you ever thought about what they think of us? The crazy fangirls writing fictional stories about very real people, knowing more about them then they know about themselves, knowing there blood types? I thought they were normal people. Funny, nice, crazy. But I was wrong. Oh, so very wrong. And now I am in a never escapable game of chess, trying to intelligently play my way out.
1. Chapter 1

Let's start from the beginning... Patty and I wait outside the Oregon Convention Center for the doors to open. LeakyCon Portland 2013. Starting today was my dream come true. Patty and I have been planning this since last December and planned out gifts for our favorite attendees, Team Starkid. Each one was going to get a handmade wand from us. We were first in line to enter the building, and a large man with lots of keys walked up. He unlocked the door and held it open for Patty and I. She grabbed my arm, dragging us up to the Starkid tables. They weren't scheduled for a good two hours, but Patty was determined to be the first one Brian H. sees. As for me, I was excited to meet Brian R. We sat again on the now carpeted floor, waiting for two hours to be up. Finally, after an hour a forty-five minutes, Team Starkid came out, taking their seats at the table. We gave them all there wands, getting photos and signatures along the way. It felt so surreal, being able to meet my role models. They're the reason I got into acting. We reluctantly left the line making our way through the convention, buying things here and there. We met John Green, and I almost probably wet myself. The end of day one came quicker than expected, and Patty and I went home, excited for tomorrow.  
Day two of LeakyCon and Patty and I were pumped. Today, we got to watch Team Starkid perform songs from there many musicals and get to see who wins the 'Starkid experience' to spend a day with Team Starkid. We sat in the front row, barley able to keep still. We sang along to all the songs. Starship Ranger, Holy Musical Batman, Me and My Dick, and of course all the AVPM's. "Okay, now is the time you've all been waiting for!" Brian Holden's voice was full of pep as he hopped over to a large bowl full of paper. "Drum-a-roll please!" He reached his hand in as the whole room banged their feet on the ground repeatedly. "SOPHIA MCINTOSH!" My eyes went huge. There must be some kind of mistake. I never win ANYTHING. Patty pushed me up onto the stage. I immediately noticed Joe Moses looking unpleased with me as the winner. Brian Holden gave me a different piece of paper and told me to hold onto it and to not loss it. I had to be here, outside the main doors the day after LeakyCon. Easy enough.  
Day three of LeakyCon and we have already done everything, even having a deep conversation about fangirling with Tessa N. We mostly walked around buys what we could with the money we had. The day ended a whole lot quicker than the other ones. And we were disappointed it was over. Once I dropped Patty at her place, I went home and flopped on my bed, falling asleep without changing out of my Harriet Potter cosplay.

I stood outside of the convention center, waiting for someone to come get me. I heard to voices, loud, it sounded like they were fighting. I looked up to see to Joey Richter and Brian Holden fighting while walking my way. It sounded like they were fighting about some script.

"Hello," I looked back up to see Joey looking down at me. I hadn't noticed they made so much distance.  
"Hi," I smiled wide and spoke with a little too excitement. Why wouldn't I? I am going to spend the whole day with my idols!

They lead me to a creeper van, and opened the door. I climbed in and took a seat next to Brian Rosenthal. I smiled at him and gave him a small smile. He glanced at me, rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. Well, that was rude... We sat there in silence. I sat in the back next to Rosenthal, in the middle, sat Lauren Lopez and Holden, driving was Joey Richter, and in the passenger seat was Joe Walker. Lauren turned around and looked at me smiling.

"Do you know any good food places around here?"  
"Well, there is a donut place called Voodoo Donuts. You can't come here without getting Voodoo. It is the BEST donuts you will EVER try!" I smiled back at her and talked with excitement.  
"It's settled! We are going to Voodoo! Tell Joey how to get there!"  
"Okay, there are two building s but one has a line that stretches around the building and the other doesn't. So let's go to the less busy one! Take a right here. It is over the bridge."

Lauren got Joey to buy the donuts. We got back into the car. And I started eating my bacon maple donut.

"Can I have a bit of that!?" Lauren was facing me with an excited look on her face. I have known her for just a few minutes and she already wanted my food.  
"Here." I reached over the seat and she took a bite.

We pulled into the Hilton downtown and parked. They all got out and I soon followed. Lauren linked arms with me and pulled me ahead of the boys. She pushed the up button and we waited till the elevators ding sounded. We all stepped in and Rosenthal reached around me to push the 5th floor button. We got out of the elevator and made our way down the hall. We stopped at room 517 and Walker took out his room key, unlocking the door and walking inside. I was greeted by the unhappy faces of Dylan, Nick, Clark, Britney, Tyler, Meredith, and Jamie. Well, this will be interestingly.  
They didn't even give look towards us. Well, other than Dylan who looked me up and down before smiling at me. He sat on the left side of a three person couch with Nick Lang. Dylan waved his hand, signaling me to sit. I walked over, sitting between the two. Nick looked down at me, scoffed, and then got up, only to sit back down next to Darren on the floor. Lauren hopped over and sat next to me.  
American Idol had just ended and Darren quickly went for the remote on the bed. Holden quickly grabbed it. A new episode of Glee began and Darren glared at Holden. He jumped for the remote only to land face first in the fluffy blankets. The wrestled for it until Meredith cut in.

"BOYS! Stop it! There is a fan here!" She snapped rather loudly at the two boys tangled on the floor.  
"Well, she gets the 'Starkid Experience' So she gets to see how we actually act together!" Holden was now standing up, face in Meredith's.

They glared at each other for what seemed to be internity. Finally, Meredith broke the contact and huffed over to her seat on the floor. I looked at my phone... 8:30pm and we haven't done anything... Why did I have to win something for once!?

"Do any of you like mexican food?" My voice piped up so I could be heard over the TV and the talking.

They looked over at me and Joey's voice was audibly loud. "Mexican food!?"

I laughed under my breath before speaking again. "Yea, there is this restaurant called Papita's and it's not to far away. We could go get dinner." I spoke unsure of what the others in the small hotel room would say.

Joey yelled a loud YES! Dylan and Lauren smiled at me shaking their head violently up and down. The rest just sort of mumbled 'no thanks' under their breaths. Looks like it will be a table for four then.

"Let's go!" Joey's voice was too excited for normal as he ran out of the room.

We got into the same white van as before, putting in the keys to the ignition. Lauren sat in the passenger seat and Dylan sat behind her with me to his left. We pulled out of the parking lot onto the busy night roads of Downtown Portland. I gave Joey the directions as we went. We soon arrived at Papita's, only my favorite restaurant since I was a kid.  
We walked into Papita's and waited to be seated. It took longer than usual, and it was fairly busy tonight. After a few more minutes, we were finally seated by a woman. Joey became all huffy and puffy while we were waiting and now wouldn't stop complaining. It was about another 10 minutes before the same lady from before came back to take our orders. Lauren and Dylan finished there's, but Joey insisted he say his in Spanish. After a good few minutes, I got annoyed.

"¿Podría él tener los tacos de pollo con una coca-cola y me alguna carne asada con una fresa margarita virgen?"  
"Si." She smiled and hurried to the back.  
"I was going to order MY food by MYSELF." I rolled my eyes at Joey.

We got our food and we ate fairly quickly. After a few minutes waiting for my card, Josue, the manager and my old friend from school, came out with my card.

"SOPHIE! How are you!? It's been ages!"  
"I know! I'm doing good. How about you?" He then went on to talking about how he got accepted to ITT Tech.  
"God, to ALL Mexicans know each other!?" Joey scoffed with a smirk.  
"Out. Now!" I point my hand towards the door.  
"What makes you think I will do what you said!?" He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Because I bet you don't want all your fans knowing you are a dick." I death glared him the best I could and I guessed it worked because he jumped up and waited in the car.

We all stood up and started towards the door. Dylan and Lauren went ahead of me and I waited back to say goodbye to Josue.

"Call me sometime! We don't spend enough time together!" I called over my shoulder with my hand starting to push the door open.  
"Will do!" I hopped in the car and Joey drived me home.

I walked into my apartment that Patty and I shared. Plopped down on the couch and looked at the clock above our flat screen, each hour is a different Doctor and 12 is the logo, it read 10:34pm. I groaned before standing up to go to my bedroom. I changed into a gray tank top and my pj shorts covered in little Daleks. I made my way to Patty's room and walk in without knocking. There she sat read Allegiant by Victoria Lenny for the millionth time.

"Do you want to watch Philosopher's Stone with me?"  
"Sure. I'll be out in a moment." I walked out of Patty's bed room and into the living room.

I popped in the disc and sat down. Patty came in a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached for my phone with my eyes closed, looking for my phone that was blaring Liam's Got A Phone Call.

"PATTY!"  
"WHAT!?" She yelled as she walked into my doorway.  
"So. Far. Away." I pretended to reach for my phone that had fallen on the ground.

Patty scoffed while rolling her eyes. She walked over and picked up my Galaxy Slll before walking out of my room.

"Do you want me to make you a burrito before I go?" Patty called over her shoulder.  
"Yes, please," I spoke as I stood up.

It was Tuesday morning, the second week of summer break. I loved going to school at U of O, but I am glad to be off for holiday. Yesterday, my wildest dreams came true, but shattered at my feet. Team Starkid isn't your funny, bubbly actors like you think, they are rude and racist. Well, except for Lauren and Dylan. Patty believes me but doesn't want to. And neither do I, but it happen right in front of me.  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and my zoo shirt out. I got dressed and grabbed my name tag, throwing it into my bag with my phone and water bottle. I walked into the kitchen and saw that patty already left. She gets ready way too quickly. I grabbed the burrito on the counter and grabbed my car keys. I got into my electric blue Yaris and plugged in my phone, turning on my Starkid playlist. Starting up my car, I headed to the Zoo, singing Not Alone out loud. I pulled into the parking lot, taking a spot in the far back. I walked into the office and checked in.

"Hey, Trish. What do you want me to do today?" I looked over at my boss who was sitting at her desk.  
"I want you to go to the Lorikeets."  
"Okay." I walked out and headed towards the colorful bird's habitat.

I walked into the door with some Guests and waited for Josh to open the second door. When he did, I walked in.

"Josh, Trish said I can take over."  
"Okay, awesome. A bird shited on me like an half an hour ago." I laughed as Josh turned around and walked out the exit.

I did what I was told to do. Gave people the usual speech/rules, and let them in. After about two hours, Josh came back and I left. I got a text from Trish telling me to go help with the Zoo TeenZ. I walked over to the traveling animal building and supervised the teenagers. I pulled out my phone and check my email. The usual million emails from Facebook, one from Sebastian, two from Clara, and one from the official Starkid email? I tapped on the link. And it opened up to a short message:  
Dear Sophia,I heard that you go to college for theater! We are doing a musical and it's Only for the summer! Try to see if you can come! Your dearest, Lauren L.  
I hit the reply button and began to type.  
Dear Lauren, Just text me next time! Your bored friend, Sophia M.  
I hit send and looked up to see one of the boys practically drowning one of the bunnies. I shoved my phone into my pocket before rushing over.

I clocked out and said bye to Trish. I slid into my car and did the same car routine as I do every time I get into my car. This time, I turned my sound track, Ever More, on and let just let it play. It wasn't the best, just something I made in my bedroom with a trial editing program. I pulled into my driveway to see Patty's grey Smart Car, Vekk, in the driveway. I walked into our apartment and greeted Patty in the kitchen. I poured a cup of apple juice and grabbed an apple... Yup... I plopped down on the couch as my phone buzzed.

'SOPHIA! There, I have texted you this time! Auditions are next week on wednesday and Thursday! Can you come!?'

Lauren had texted me and I looked over at Patty.

"What?"  
"Lauren texted me, asking me to audition for the musical Starkid is doing this Summer. What do I do?"  
"YES! You have to! And I shall accompany you on your great adventure!"  
"And how am I supposed to get two tickets to chicago for Monday?"  
"I don't know, you just do those kinds of things." I grunted and replied to Lauren.

'I will see what I can do.' And send.

I pulled my laptop onto my lap and went onto . Nothing. I tried multiple sites but nothing. Finally I went to and there were to tickets on the same plane going to Chicago on Tuesday at 5am.

"PATTY! I FOUND TWO TICKETS FOR TUESDAY!"  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?" Patty screamed next to me on the couch.

We both started laughing hysterically after staring at each other for more than five seconds.

We had both taken the week off of work. Both of our bosses love us, so they didn't mind much. I woke up to Patty whacking my head.

"Get up, lazy ass. You have half an hour," she groggily sulked out of my room and into hers.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Tuesday at 2:30am... There should be a law against it. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I wasn't going t change into something 'publicly appropriate' if I am just going to be sitting on a plane for 11 hours. I wore my black yoga pants and my Nerdfighteria t-shirt. I ate an apple and looked over at Patty, who was also still half awake.

"Cab?" I asked as I reached for my phone on the counter.  
"Yeah, cab," she responded. I called for a cab and we waited.

We loaded our bags and told him where to go. Traffic. We planned for it, also the long process of security check. We made good time and was waiting for our plane to get called. Once it was, I made Patty wait about 15 minutes before actually boarding. We dogged the hassle of the idiots who are trying to jam all of their stuff in the top compartments. We sat down at our seats and buckled up. We took off and of course I made a Vine of it.

I woke up and noticed movement around me. Did I really sleep the whole flight? I shook Patty and she reluctantly woke up. We sat there and waited for most people to clear out, when it did, we stood up and walked off of the plane. Lauren had offered to pick us up at the airport and we didn't argue. We got our bags off the belt and with a bit of hassle. Someone had accidentally grabbed Patty's suitcase and almost left with it. I walked to the front and saw a jittery Lauren standing with a sign that read 'Sophia +1'

"SOPHIA!"  
"Hi Lauren," I smiled at her as we exchanged hugs.  
"This is Patty. My bestest friend in the whole wide world."  
"Hi Patty!" Lauren gave Patty a hug.

Patty and I followed Lauren out the main doors and to the oh so familiar, white van. She opened the back and we put our bags in the back. Lauren sat down in the passenger seat and Patty and I got into the back. Dylan was driving and greeted us with a hello. We drove until we came to a house.

"This is my house! Grab you bags and come in!" Lauren spoke as she ran into her house.

We walked up the driveway with Dylan behind us.

"Follow me. You guys don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Lauren punctuated her last words.  
"No, not at all." Patty spoke with a smile.

We followed her up the stairs and down the hallway to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and revealed a room with a set of bunk beds.

"I call top!" Patty spoke loudly.  
"Fine by me," I smiled as Patty dropped her bags and dashed up the ladder.  
"I will let you guys settle in. Dylan and I will be downstairs in the living room. Oh, and the Lang's, Holden, Joe, Joey, and Meredith are coming over. They always come over on Tuesdays to watch Glee." Lauren explained.  
"Okay," Patty spoke as she disappeared into the comforter.

Lauren walked out, closing the door behind her. I groaned as I sat on my bed.

"You have to at least TRY to get along with them if you are going to be on stage with them." Patty spoke as she sat up.  
"Or I could 'accidentally' bump into one of them and they 'accidentally' fall off of stage." I look up at Patty as I stood up.  
"Sophia, be rational." Patty spoke as if she were my mother.

I pulled out my phone and plugged it into the radio that was on top of the dresser. I put on Paint's After Ever After and started to sing along with Patty. We finished unpacking when Paint's Glee audition video came on. We started singing it and waited for it to finish before we went down stair. When we did, we saw everyone, except Matt Lang, sitting in the living room. Holden and Meredith were sitting on the love seat and the other five were sitting on the couch.

"Gosh, Lauren. Do you need a larger couch?" I laughed as I sat on the floor in front of Lauren.  
"And where is Matt?"  
"He is running late... Obviously." Nick snapped.  
"Okay." I through my arms into the air in defence, turning back to the tv.

Glee went to commercial when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called as I stood up a shuffled to the door.

I opened the door to a smiling Matt Lang.

"Umm, hi. I don't believe we have met. I'm Matt Lang." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Sophia." I shook his hand and he stepped in.

We walked into the room and I sat back down in front of Lauren. Matt took a seat beside me at looked up at Lauren.

"I'm sorry, I had a video meeting with some people about the musical."  
"No problem."

Lauren started chatting with Joe. Matt looked over at me a began to speak.

"What did I miss?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Curt is singing about his lost love with Blaine, Brittany is supposedly the smartest person on the planted. Nothing really." I spoke with nonchalant sarcasm.  
"Oh, I should have guessed!" Matt said back, slightly laughing. The show came back on and everyone quieted down.

I waited, for someone to do something. Glee had just ended and no one was doing anything. They were on their phones. Even Patty.

"Sophie, want to go to the backyard?"  
"Sure," I said as I popped up from the rugged floor.

I followed Matt to a door and followed him out.

"The air is suffocating in there." Nick spoke as he sat on the grass.  
"Are you guys always like that?" I asked as I laid down beside him.

I looked at the clouds, finding shapes in them as Matt pondered the question.

"Well, during rehearsals they get along better, but they, for the most part, hate each other," he said as he laid down.  
"Oh, look! A dementor!"  
"Matt, every cloud looks like a dementor..."  
"Shhh, so I heard you came down to audition for Nick and I's new musical?" He turned his head, laying his left ear on the grass to face me.  
"Yeah, Lauren asked me if I wanted to audition. Patty insisted I go for it. You know 'once a Starkid, always a Starkid.' Plus, she wanted to audition as well."  
"Did Lauren tell you what it is about?"  
"No, I didn't think to ask."  
"Well, basically, it is about two girls who-"  
"SOMEONE CAUGHT THE MICROWAVE ON FIRE!" Lauren could easily be heard from inside the house.

Matt and I jumped up and ran inside to see Brian putting it out with a fire extinguisher.

"What the heck happened!?" Matt slightly shouted.  
"I don't know, the fire alarm started to go off and we turned around to see the microwave on fire," Lauren's voice sounded a little shaky.  
"Well, it's out now and nothing and no one got hurt." Brian spoke softly.  
"Well, after that little episode, I think I'm going to head home," Nick spoke as he grabbed his jacket.  
"Do you need a ride, Matt?"  
"Huh? Oh. No, I don't need a ride, thanks anyways."  
"Okay," Nick left without another word.


End file.
